


The Letter

by Randomcat1832



Series: NWABBW Universe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Fanservice, Milking you all for tears, NWABBW Universe, NWABBW bonus chapter, NWABBW shorts, Not the kind you're probably thinking of though, Overly sentimental honestly, Part of another fic, Sentimental, Unrestricted sadness, just general sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomcat1832/pseuds/Randomcat1832
Summary: *You open the letter.Written as a bonus chapter for my megafic Not with a Bang but with. This probably won't make much sense if you haven't read NWABBW.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> An OVA to NWABBW, namely chapters 16 and 20. Sans wrote Papyrus a melodramatic and sad letter. This is that sad letter.

*You open the desk drawer. It’s really messy…

*Inside are pens, pencils, a ruler, pencil shavings, crumpled-up sheets of graph paper covered in equations, ketchup packets, socks, a crushed beer can… and something else, too, shoved at the back.

*It’s a letter! Will you read it…? 

♥ YES NO

*You open the letter. There are grease stains and pie crumbs on the envelope.

*The paper inside is stained too, with more grease and what looks like tears.

*None of this surprises you.

*You unfold the letter, and begin to read.

*…

_Hey, bro._

_So if you’re reading this, well, crap._

_I really didn’t want you to find this thing, and I was really hoping to come back in one piece all fine and dandy. I wish that when I got back, I coulda taken this letter before anyone got a chance to read it, and torn it up into little shreds and burned it. Or fed it to the Tems or something. Or maybe acquired a Venus fly trap and fed it to that. (Turns out they ain’t actually from Venus, but come on, it would still be pretty cool. Or maybe not, you’d just feel bad for the flies, and I guess you’re right)._

_Anyway, I wish I coulda come back better than I was before, better than I have been for a long time. I really woulda been too, if things hadn’t gone south. But I guess they did, so here you are._

_So I’ll cut to the chase. If you’re reading this, it’s been a while since you’ve seen me, and you’re probably real worried about me. Which you probably have good reason to be. I might be dead, or trapped, or hurt enough I can’t come back. Or some combination of those things._

_The point of it is that you’ll never see me again._

_I’m sorry, babybones._

_I know I didn’t do a great job raising you. I know I made things harder for you when you didn’t deserve them, ~~with the drinking and~~ making you worry about me all the time. I know what you’re gonna say, but still—I’m sorry. I can’t take it back though, and now that I’m dead/trapped/hurt I can’t make it up to you. (This _is _going somewhere, by the way)_.

_I just wish I coulda told you the truth. But I can’t. Not here. Part of me thinks that if I survive this, I’ll tell you, at least something. But you know me. I probably won’t, and if I survive this you won’t ever read this, so I won’t really have any reason to. Pretty convenient, I guess._

_It’s too late for that, though. It’s too late for a lot of things. So I’m just sorry. Sorry and tired._

_I love you so much, bro. You’re the best thing in my entire life. Always have been, always will. You need to know that._

_It’ll be okay._

_Your lazybones brother,_

_Sans._

_PS. How's my penmanship?_


End file.
